


Friendly Discussion

by ladielazarus



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus





	Friendly Discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sniperct).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
**Current music:** | The Office  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [kitty/kurt](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/kitty/kurt), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom), [xmen](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/xmen)  
  
  
  
Title: Untitled  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Kitty/Kurt, Pryde/Wisdom, really though...  
Rating: PG-13 for language, nudity, etc.  
Prompt: 096 Writer's Choice  
A/N: The sequel to Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps as requested by [](http://sniperct.livejournal.com/profile)[**sniperct**](http://sniperct.livejournal.com/) :)

  
When Kurt Wagner awoke the next morning, he felt as though the 1812 Overture had set up rehearsal in the space between his ears. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt as fur-covered as the rest of him.

However, all of that took a backseat to the growing dismay he felt upon seeing the look on his best friend's face.

Kitty Pryde was sitting next to him in the bed, upright against the headboard with the top sheet wrapped around her. She was playing with her hair, pulling at the ends, and she looked... What was the word... She looked lost.

Kurt turned so he was facing her, and she started at the movement.

“Guten morgen, Katzchen.”

“Hey, Fuzzy.” Kitty smiled, but there was no real spark behind it.

“It is, unfortunately, most necessary that I use the facilities and get myself a glass of water. However, when I return, we're going to talk about this. Don't go anywhere, bitte.” Kurt smiled at her again, relieved to see her relax somewhat.

“Yeah.” Her voice sounded as though it was coming from very far away. “I took care of it while you were... sleeping.” Her gaze wandered to his chest inadvertently and she flushed slightly.

“Ah. Well then I will be but a moment.” Kurt's tail reached over the edge of the bed, hooking his shorts and bringing them to him. He put them on and padded to the en suite, taking care of his morning ablutions as quickly as possible.

When he returned to the room, Kitty had put on his shirt from the night before, but was still leaning up against the headboard.

“I hope it's cool, but I didn't really feel like putting the gown back on.” Kitty shrugged uncomfortably.

“Of course, Katzchen.” Kurt settled onto the bed next to her, sitting against the headboard as well. There was a few moments of silence before Kitty spoke.

“So what now?”

“In what capacity 'what now'?” Kurt bumped her shoulder with his and she chuckled lightly. He was glad to hear it.

“I mean... what was this?” Kitty gestured to the bed, flushing again. Kurt decided that it was adorable when she did that but he was definitely not going to tell her that.

“This?” Kurt shrugged. “Katzchen, I fear that we should have discussed this before. I'd had too much to drink and I let myself believe that it wasn't going to be awkward later.”

“Hooboy. You were wrong, bub.” Kitty snorted. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

“Clearly.” He ran a three-fingered hand up over his face and through his hair. “However, I really do think that we simply... we got carried away, Katzchen.” He shrugged again.

“Yeah, but why do you think we did this? Like, why you and me? Why this? Why now?”

Kurt exhaled, leaning fully back against the headboard again.

“Katzchen, it is no secret that you've been hurting. We've been worried about you. I've been worried about you.”

“I'm fine, Kurt, honestly.” Kitty was uncomfortable again. He had figured she wouldn't want to talk about Wisdom, and he'd apparently been very right.

“Well, Katzchen, it is also no secret that I have been... well, that Jimaine and I are not--” He faltered, looking for the best way to phrase this. “...That I have been hurting, too. In short, I think that this was two friends attempting to comfort each other in the best way that we could.”

“The old 'love the one you're with,' eh?” Kitty snorted, then sobered quickly. “I'm just worried, Kurt. I don't want this to... I don't want us to not be friends anymore...”

Ah. So that's what she was afraid of. Well, that was just absurd.

“I think that our friendship can be anything what we want it to be, schatz. If we choose to let it move into this dimension, then we do. We are both adults, and it is our decision. I don't believe that it is anyone else's business but ours. In any case, I hardly think that our friendship in in jeopardy.” He shrugged grinning wolfishly. “At least not from this end. Having seen you naked has only improved you in my estimation.”

Kitty punched him in the arm, but visibly sagged in relief when she leaned back.

“Thanks, I guess.” She rolled her eyes. “It's good to have validation. I've been starting to wonder.”

“You had very little to worry about from what I can tell. Tony seemed quite taken with you.”

“Tony'd be taken with a pez dispenser if it had decent legs.” Kitty shook her head. “That doesn't count. No, it's just that I've been feeling, lately, a little like... like damaged goods.”

“How so?” Finally, she was talking about it.

“I've been feeling like no one wants to come near me. Like they're all afraid of touching me or something.” Kitty shifted, sliding lower down.

“That's insane, Katzchen.”

“No. It isn't. You've barely hugged me.” She shrugged, and then smiled. “Until now, anyway.”

“Ja, well...” He grinned somewhat sheepishly.

“But, I know it's not all you guys.” Her smile was gone now. “I've been sort of avoiding you, too.” She changed positions, moving so that she was laying on her side. “You know, I've never understood what the deal was with you and Amanda. She keeps on leaving you, and you just keep taking her back, and every time, she takes another piece of your heart with her, doesn't she?”

“Is there a point in this where I'm supposed to feel okay?”

“Sorry. Anyway, my point is that I get it now.”

“You do?” He turned to face her, in turn.

“Yeah. Cause see, as much as this hurts and as hard as it sucks,” she was slightly tearing up, and Kurt knew that if he could have found Wisdom at that moment, he'd have cut him into tiny pieces and fed him to the shrieking eels, “I know that if he showed up here tomorrow, I'd probably take him back in a second just for the chance to feel half as good as it used to when things were good. Y'know?”

“Ja. I do.” Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulder, breaking the un-spoken 'no touch' rule that had seemed to settle around them. If Kitty minded, she didn't say it.

“I miss him, Kurt.” She was crying now. Actually crying. Kurt could count on one hand, and with Kurt that was even fewer than most, the times that he'd seen Kitty actually cry. “I know that I shouldn't be telling you this right now, but I really do, and you're my best friend, and I don't know who else to talk to and--” She dissolved completely. The harder she tried to regain control, the harder she cried. Kurt started wondering which of his swords would be the best for Wisdom-slicing.

“Shh... It's all right, leibechen” Kurt stroked her arm as she leaned into the embrace. “If you are upset, of course I want you to come to me. That's what friends are for, ja?”

“Yeah.” She sniffled pathetically, and then giggled hysterically. “But I'm pretty sure that when you talk to your best friend about your ex-boyfriend, you're not supposed to be practically naked and semi-hungover in said best friend's bed after a drunken night of sex.”

“Eh,” Kurt shrugged, joining in the laughter. “Since when have X-men ever done anything the right way?”

“You make a valid point, sir.” Kitty shifted out of Kurt's one-armed hug, sitting up. “Okay, well this was cleansing and all, but I should probably go back to my room and... well, cleanse. I need a shower, and some coffee.”

“I think that's a brilliant idea, Katzchen. I should probably shower as well. Why don't you let me buy you breakfast in town? We'll meet in the foyer in approximately thirty minutes.” He tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear. “We can talk some more.”

“That sounds fantastic, Kurt.” She reached down and squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Naturlich, Katzchen. What are friends for?”

“Kurt,” Kitty laughed again, heading for the door. “If ever there was a situation that tested the limits of this statement, I should think that this is it.”

“And how do you think we did, fraulein?”

“I think we passed, Fuzzy.” She smiled once more and disappeared through his bedroom door.

Kurt wished that he could be happier to still have his friend. Instead, he headed for his own shower trying to figure out why all that he felt was disappointed.


End file.
